Cat toys in the Snow
by Silver Pride
Summary: They were late... too late to truely save him. Thirteen years of solid darkness can change a person... It certainly changed Jack.
1. Chapter 1

Deep in the shadows that inhabited the silent underground, a pale skeletal form crouched inside of a soundlessly swinging enclosure.

The figure stared into the gloom with wide unseeing blue eyes.

Well rehearsed thoughts slowly wavering through his mind.

This cage was his home.

The rough iron rods were his protection from the world.

The constant darkness that engulfed everything protected him from the hope that light brings.

For without that light- that hope, there is no disappointment. No betrayal.

And beyond his home, passed the bars, hidden in darkness... Was his _Master_.

His _Saviour_.

Pitch Black.


	2. Chapter 2

"Snowflake?" A soft voice drifted through the darkness, the face of the owner remained hidden as he studied the creature that lay restrained in the suspended cage.

"Come on pet, it's time to wake up." A hand reached between bars and barely managed to brush a single silver strand of hair before boney fingers snaked around the outstretched limb.

Seemingly glowing cerulean eyes snapped open as trembling words were directed at the shady man.

"I missed you P-pitch. I-it gets so quiet when you l-leave."

"Well," Pitch chuckled faintly, gently prying his hand away from gripping fingers. "I would think that, with me being absent for a month, It would become a tad hushed."

It had been thirteen years since Jack had first been taken into Pitch's _care_.

The ignorant child was mindlessly chasing snowflakes in the Burgess forest when Pitch had _found_ him.

Thirteen years is not considered a terribly long time for immortals.

But down in this pit, there was absolutely no sense of time.

"Another month?" The boy questioned meekly while tentatively reaching out in hopes for more human contact.

"Yes dearheart, another month." Pitch uttered, lips slowly upturning.

It had taken a good amount of time and effort, but, by the seventh year, Pitch had been able to successfully _train_ the once infamously free spirit.

During this time, Pitch became uncharacteristically attached to the little frost bringer.

Yet even while creating this newfound connection, Pitch still had his priorities.

Make Jack Frost suffer.

"That makes it... 156 months... right?" Jack questions, hand fell lifelessly when not finding a target to latch onto.

"Why yes," The grin that now spread across Pitch's face could be clearly heard in his voice. "great observation Jack."

Jack positively beamed at the approval.

"Since you have been such a good boy, I have a surprise for you." The elder male stated as he prepared to unlock the cage door.

Jacks eyes widened in excitement.

"Is it food?"

The hope in the boy's eyes left a uncomfortable tightness in the man's chest.

"Well, yes that too. But the real surprise is that..." Pitch took a breath and barely managed to say the words without wincing. "...you are going to be free."

The confusion that flashed across the boy's face was nearly enough to cause Pitch to regain some of his lost gusto.

"W-what do you mean...free?"

Vacant laughter filled the air. "I'm running out of time, snowflake. They've finally caught up to me. They know where we are. And this time..." Pitch sighed, looking down at the single door that he alone could see through the darkness. "- this time, I cannot run away."

As if directly on schedule, a forceful banging soon filled the room. It's source, the other side of the solid wooden door.

...

Blue eyes filled with panic.

"P-pitch! I don't understand. What's happening? Who is coming? What do I do!" The quiet wails of the boy made Pitch cringe.

"Don't worry pet."Pitch soothed. "You finally get to see your beloved friends again. Although, I fear that they are a bit cross with me"

"W-what do you mean... my friends. You are my friend." The child of winter whimpered.

"Now Jack. Don't tell me that you've forgotten your dear little guardians." Pitch purred, preoccupied with the increasing sound of wood splintering.

"Why, I remember when I first brought you here. All you would talk about was _them_. About how _they_ would save you." Pitch reminisced. The next part of his speech was uttered in a hushed voice. A voice so silent that even Jack's now sensitive hearing couldn't pick it up.

"I guess you were right in the end."

"P-pitch?"

"Yes Jack?"

"I don't like this surprise..."

Pitch sighed "Just stay put, snowflake." He called smoothly, voice becoming quieter as he lowered himself to the ground. "Everything is going to be fine."

With one last tremendous crack, the wood of the door caved in, revealing a group of extremely livid guardians.


	3. Chapter 3

Pitch stood proudly in the center of the stone chamber, face smoothed into his usual composed expression.

His shaded hands clasped carefully behind him so that his trembling limbs were hidden from the sight of the four infuriated Guardians.

The same Guardians who wasted no time or words in launching into attack against the somewhat defenceless nightmare king.

The two airborne Guardians immediately sped into the gray stoned enclosure, rocketing with unbelievable speeds around the darker spirit, in the process creating a blindingly intense funnel of golden tinted colour.

Finally, after what felt like hours but was actually mere seconds, the two gravity defying beings ceased their movement. Yet, once the painfully bright light show had dissipated, Pitch found himself surrounded.

"Where is he, Pitch?" Bunnymund snarled, boomerangs hazardously positioned in anxiously twitching paws.

Pitch scanned the faces of each opponent carefully. Tawny orbs absorbing every ounce of hatred displayed on each of their features before evenly meeting with those of his gray furred foe.

"Whatever _are_ you talking about?" He questioned innocently, lips upturned in a sneer.

An indignant squeak escaped the lips of the single female member of the troop.

"How dare you!?" Tooth screeched, appearing inches before Pitch's face. "Acting cunning and brave when you know that we won!" Cerise eyes narrowed dangerously. "For Thirteen years you have been _running_ and _hiding_ in your shadows like the true **coward** you are! Why don't you just show us your real self! The whimpering, snot nosed, fu-"

Tooth was cut from her rant as North's heavily accented voice interrupted.

"Mind your language, Tooth." When met with the incredulous stares from the other Guardians _and_ Pitch, North shrugged. "We have a reputation to keep up."

"Screw the reputation." Bunnymund spat, bounding up to Pitch and shaking him by the shirt. "Where. Is. Jack."

Ignoring the slight trepidation that was building in his chest, Pitch grinned up at Bunnymund.

"_Awe, you do care_." Satisfied by the slight wince that came from the overgrown rodent with these words, Pitch continued. "And to answer your question, I must say that I am quite surprised that you haven't already found out. What with all the noise that he is making."

Pitch watched in subdued pleasure as each guardian froze and grew silent. Large gray ears twitched, eyes widened and a single gasp resounded as they detected the soft sobbing that now echoed silently off of earthen walls.

"Jack!" Tooth cried, fluttering about in vein search for the young spirit causing Pitch to roll his eyes. Instead of reacting to the fairy's desperate calls, Jack's weeping immediately halted. Without delay, Pitch was wrenched from the grasp of the bunny only to come face to steel with North's dual swords.

Blue eyes burned with fury as cold metal pressed dangerously against a gray neck.

"Pitch" The Russian growled lowly. "Why wont he answer us? What have you done?!"

Pitch simply sneered. "I have done nothing to the boy." He titters harmlessly. "_You_ lot just frightened the poor dear."

Apparently it had become a popular game to play tug-a-war using a nightmare lord. And so, Pitch found himself back in the clenching mitts of the Easter Bunny.

"_We_ frightene- Are you mad! You're the bloody _Boogieman_!" The Pooka exclaimed, ears bent back in rage. "You live for fear! So, how can _we_- Jacks _friends_- be the terrifying ones?!"

Pitch shrugged, turning his head upwards nonchalantly, eyes cutting through the darkness to focus on the small pale hand that hung from between two twisted bars. Amber orbs travelled up the thin arm to look into the peering, fretful spheres of his little jailbird.

"Do not ask _me_ how his mind works." Pitch stated calmly, if not a tad absently. Noticing the small wave that came from the chilled child, Pitch offered a concealed smile, silently relishing in the relief that appeared on Jacks features. Returning his attention back to the guardian that now threatened him, Pitch continued in a more serious fashion.

"And you are correct, you overstuffed Rodent. I do take pleasure in other's fear. And I must say, Jack's terror was glorious."An indignant noise escaped the Rabbit's maw. "But over thirteen marvellously lonesome years, our association has become rather..." Having one more glance upwards. "... rather companionable." He grinned. "Hell, he may even like me better then he likes you."

"That is it!" Tooth unexpectedly screeched, ripping Pitch from Bunnymund and tossing him unceremoniously onto the ground. "I have had enough of this! All we want is Jack. We did not come here to chit-chat with him." She announced forcefully to the other Guardians, fingers jabbing in Pitch's direction. "We are getting nowhere with him. He is probably hiding Jack at this very moment! Stick with the plan, men."

North nodded his head in grim agreement and turned to the unusually stony-faced Sandy.

"Light him up, Sandman."

~O~

Oooh.. I am evil! First I havn't updated in a while, then it is a Cliff hanger!

HATE ME

Anywho, Who here has seen Warm Bodies!

Who Hates it?

Who Loves it?

Please review with any thoughts/comments/insults/cat hair/complaints/children named Jimmy/ or inquiries...(did I spell that right?)

BYE


	4. Chapter 4

Golden granules twisted and morphed around small nimble fingers, promptly forming a single barbed dart.

The boogieman's eyes widened a fraction as his carefully molded mask flickered with fear.

"You wouldn't..."he whispered.

The sand man merely stared at Pitch with a level gaze, arm stretching back in preparation.

"No..." Pitch uttered in dread, hurriedly attempting to stand again yet falling harmlessly to the ground as his legs refused to work.

Golden tendrils of shimmering dust convulsed hazardously as the Sandman let loose his dart with a twitch of his wrist.

Pitch's eyes somehow managed to expand more upon seeing the quickly enclosing weapon.

A single broken profanity escaped his crooked maw before the sanded pinpoint tip pierced through his skin.

The response of the sand was immediate.

Small golden particles multiplied on contact, each one flying across their target in a flurry of colour and shade.

The only sound in the darkened chamber was that of the Boogieman's tormented screams.

In a last desperate effort to extinguish the excruciating pain, Pitch sped through the air, past the hanging cage that held the horridly mystified Jack, and into the darkest shadows that he could find.

His soul wrenching scream echoed throughout the stone cavity long after he had dissipated.

~0~

HEY!

Its me again~

Soooo, I have the next chappie ready to upload but I need some inspiration to click the button... Anyone have pie?

Anywho, I have now joined Tumblr. _Sooooo confusing_!

Oh hey, and I am also now on this site for school called Face to faith or something. If any of you are also on it send me a message/pm/ or review and you may just learn my real identity :D

Well, Have a good night~


	5. Chapter 5

Jack propped himself against the walls of his confinement, face pressed against the cold metal in a desperate attempt to find where Pitch had hidden.

Because Pitch would _never_ leave him.

He would _never_ abandon him.

**Never**...

Especially in the company of... others...

Jack silently determined that Pitch was simply hiding.

And it was Jacks job to find him.

Because this was all just a simple game.

And Jack enjoyed games.

...

But this game was not so enjoyable.

...

Pitch was always so good at hiding.

Yet, from a vast amount of experience playing hide-n-seek with Pitch, Jack always knew what to look for.

The laughing amber eyes.

Yet as hard as Jack tried, as much as he willed his eyes to squint, no such eyes peered at him from the familiar depths of darkness.

Jack began to worry.

And Jack hated when he worried.

Bad things happen when he worries.

Tears trailed down his pale cheeks in a constant flow as his breathing came more rapidly.

His grip on the twisting bars tightened in unwanted frustration, all the while ignoring the pleading noises from below

_He needed out._

...

~o~

You guys torture me with the Caps locks!

And thank you all For the wonderful PIES!

...So many pies...

Here is another Chappie~

I still have the next one ready too, So REVIEW PLEASE!

Oh, and is anyone here a fan of Avatar the last Airbender? Because I am thinking of starting to write for it too~

Hugs are deadly and Kisses are poisonous, So I give you all high fives!


	6. Chapter 6

Each guardian searched painstakingly for the ice child, scourging the stone surfaces for hidden rooms, nicks in the walls, _Anything_.

There was no sign of Jack.

Bunnymund swore that he could hear Jack faintly. Yet the sound was too weak to follow.

All that they had found was Jack's staff.

The wooden surface's well known frost had long ago melted.

Yet they continued their search.

It was not long before the sounds came.

Bunnymund's ears immediately perked in detecting the clear sound of sniffling.

With a wave of his hands at the others, all access noise halted and the others could also hear the weak sounds.

"Jack?" Tooth called earnestly, eyes suddenly hopeful and wings fluttering nervously.

North also called to the concealed boy.

Bunny hushed them once more once the next, more disturbing noises came.

Quick breathing- Hyperventilation...

And the alarming sound of straining chains.

"Frost..." Bunnymund called uneasily.

The gasping only grew louder and North's eyes widened.

"He is up there." He whispered, pointing a single finger upwards into the gloom.

The reaction of the two airborne guardians was instantaneous.

As swift as a raging river, Sandy and tooth sped up, Sandy let loose his sand into the surrounding area, acting as lumination in the darkness.

d_-_-_b

Hey guys, Its me again.

Didya miss me?

No?... okay...

Well, here you go, the previously promissed chapter.

Please enjoy.

And in other news:

I have recently aquired Twitter ( twitter AntiSilverPride ), Tumbler ( www . tumblr blog / antiana - silverpride ), Facebook page ( www . facebook # ! / pages / Antiana / 108499922654101), And Deviantart ( www . facebook # ! / pages / Antiana / 108499922654101 ) Remove spaces. Once I have some reader activity on these sites I will become more constant.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack continued to through himself into the walls of his abode.

He didn't care that the rough metal bruised his skin, nor the fact that the chains that had so long held him now creaked with rusted strain.

He merely wanted to get out.

He didn't know why he had the sudden urge to escape.

This feeling- this longing for freedom- had long since abandoned him, and Jack became content to simply enjoy the silent company of the ever present darkness.

Mere seconds after this thought had floated through his clouded mind a sudden burning light invaded Jacks vision.

Screeching at the sudden pain, Jack slammed his body into the bars with more ferocity then he had thought he had.

And then, with one final desperate collision of flesh and metal the already weakened and brittle chains that connected the cage to the domed ceiling snapped.

And down went Jack.

III

This one is for _you_, Don't touch my Seaweed Brain.

Have a good night, and I hope that you buy ROTG tomorow.


	8. Chapter 8

The first thing that they distinguished through the now fading darkness was the silhouette of a single violently swinging birdcage.

The size of the cage could easily fit a boy the size of Jack, yet it seemed to be just a smidge larger than North's Stomach.

Sandy and Tooth were only a few meters away when they witnessed the chains fracture and go slack, due to the sudden lack of strain.

"North, Catch him!" Tooth screeched as the tarnished steel enclosure hurtled towards the unforgiving ground.

North, who had also observed the offensive cage break from its bonds, was fully prepared.

Burly arms outstretched, North's knees bent slightly when the cage came in contact.

Stumbling back in surprise by the unsuspected weight and cold slickness of ice on the metal obstruction, North thanked Bunnymund when he offered assistance in setting it onto the firm cobblestone floor.

O

**_NIGHT_**


	9. Chapter 9

Tooth and Sandy had landed just as North pried the small door open. Bunny knelt at the entrance and peered anxiously inside. Hissing softly, the Rabbit managed to squeeze his upper body through the gap.

After a few minutes and many struggles from bunny, the Easter spirit began to awkwardly wriggle out, an unconscious Jack slumping in his carefully outstretched arms.

Once the two were free of the metal confine, Bunnymund hefted the pitiful spirit higher in his arms until he practically cradled him.

The limp, white mopped head lolled slightly, granting the other Guardians a view of the unaccustomed yet familiar features of the boy that they had not seen for many long years.

The room regained its previous deadly silence until one Guardian could not hold it anymore, "Riabouchinska" North _swore_, rushing forward to grip Jack's head in his large hands.

Turning it gently side to side, deep blue eyes inspecting each and every mark that flawed Jack's overly pale skin.

"He's much too thin" Tooth murmured, fluttering horizontally above the protectively embraced snow bringer.

Sandy simply shook his head, an image formed from the sand into a stick figure holding a staff transformed into a skeletal persona in moments. Bunny nodded, turning his attention back to Jack.

"Your right Sandy." The Pooka muttered. "'He's not thin, he's a bloody living skeleton."

North ignored the painfully true comments and continued to inspect their fallen comrade.

"Other than the undernourishment, paleness, and a few unusual linear bruises, Jack appears fine." North mused, surprised as he had expected much worse physical damage. "I have found a good number of vicious scars, but I am not sure if they were there before this entire situation or if they were inflicted by Pitch."

At the mention of their enemy's name a small whine emitted from their unconscious companion. The Guardians stilled and waited anxiously to see if the boy would awaken.

Yet all that the winter spirit did was curl deeper into the Bunny's grasp, face hidden deep in the soft grey fur.

"What are we doing?" Tooth asks suddenly. "Why are we all standing around in this horrid place? We should be back at the pole, getting Jack medical help!"

Realisation hit them and North immediately headed to the door.

"You're right, Tooth. Let's go." Tooth and Sandy followed the Russian to the door, only to stop when they noticed that Bunnymund had not moved.

"Bunny. What are you doing? The sleigh is this way." North stated in confusion, making his way back into the chamber.

"Is it really, mate?" Bunny questions, shifting Jack into a more secure hold. "It took us hours of climbing and searching to find this place. Are you really so sure that you know which way is the way back?"

Nothing was said as this information processed.

North, eyebrows furrowed, admitted that no, he was not sure. "What do you recommend we do about that then?"

Bunny shrugged. "All I know is that this lil' bugger has to get back as soon as possible."

Sandy suddenly flew into North's face, sand images creating an orb shape.

"The Globes? Of course! Good job Sandy." North praised, reaching into his cloak and pulling out two of the magical orbs. "Bunny, you and Tooth will take this, and go to the Pole with Jack. Sandy and I will meet you there soon with the Sleigh."

Nodding nervously, Bunnymund allowed himself to be lead by the globe wielding Tooth to one side of the chamber as North and Sandy went to the opposite.

Tooth whispered their location as North stated his, and soon two swirling portals opened.

"Tooth" Bunny started before the fairy entered the twisting mass.

"Yes Bunny?"

"Be aware that I am not the best at landing on my feet when it comes to this."

"Oh, don't worry Bunny." Tooth smiled before disappearing in a flash of colour "We All know"

Bunnymund scowled and attempted to swallow his unease. In one quick jump, the large rabbit penetrated the bursting colour and prepared for the rough landing ahead.


End file.
